The term tetrahydropyrimidine derivatives is used in particular to mean the compounds known from EP-A1-0553884.
Structurally, ectoines are cyclic amino acid derivatives, which belong to the class of so-called "compatible solutes". In high concentration they are also compatible with the cytoplasm and stabilize the cell components in an environment exhibiting low water activity. This action makes them suitable for a wide range of applications in the fields of medicine and cosmetics.
New biotechnological processes have made it possible to grow halophilic eubacteria, e.g. of the genus Halomonas, and to cause these organisms to excrete the ectoines into the medium surrounding them (T. Sauer et al., GIT Fachz. Lab. 10/95).
During subsequent processing, the ectoine is then purified by means of organic cation exchangers and crystallization.
However, it has become apparent that, for a suitable commercial product with approx. 90% purity to be obtained, this process has to comprise several stages and is very time consuming.